


Fear (Of The Unknown)

by thedarknovak



Series: Bela Lugosi is a Werewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Goth, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Sterek, Goth Derek Hale, Goth Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarknovak/pseuds/thedarknovak
Summary: Stiles has his first day of high school unsure of where he belongs, but before the end of the day he is pretty sure he found where he wants to be and what group he wants to be apart of.





	Fear (Of The Unknown)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my Goth!Stiles AU. Unsure of how many parts I will put into this AU, but they will likely look like this as far as length and format. Eventual Sterek will happen. As well as werewolf reveals and such. The next part will have more conversing and such. More than just Scott and Stiles dialogue too. I just wanted to create a goth AU since I didn't really see any the last time I looked it up. 
> 
> Also: I don't really consider myself apart of the goth subculture, but I'd say I'm on the cusp. I have a good knowledge of the culture and I take some aspects of it into my own life, such as the music, but I don't totally indulge in everything goths do. Such as the wardrobe and makeup. That takes dedication I don't have at this time. I do though thing those who do look super rad. 
> 
> This fic and AU is mostly the tired insomnia powered drabble that happened at 4am when I couldn't sleep. It is in fact not beta'd so please be kind.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Wolf or any lyrics or song titles used_

 

**FEAR (OF THE UNKOWN)**

 

_ Yet their suspicions prevent something heavenly,  _ _ Fear takes control - fear of the unknown _

_ Aware of what will hurt you,  _ _ You're prepared to remain this way - Siouxsie and the Banshees _

 

Stiles stepped through the doors of Beacon Hills High for the first time as a high school student and he immediately picked up on the major differences between high school and middle school. Everyone seemed to have started to figure themselves out as people and would break off into social groups.

 

The group everyone wanted to be apart of was obviously the popular group, but Stiles never wanted to be apart of that group, in fact, if Stiles had to pick a group, well he couldn’t decide quite yet because he was still finding himself.

 

Stiles on one hand could go towards what he thinks this best friend Scott would gravitate towards. Scott and him would geek out more often than not over comics and video games, but Stiles wasn’t sure that's where he would fit in. He wasn’t sure he wanted to just be a geek.

 

He walked towards the locker number he was assigned and pondered more as he walked through the halls, seeing the various social groups congregating in their own sectioned off areas of the hallway. These were of course upperclassman or freshman that had already sectioned themselves off into friend groups before high school. Stiles only had one friend and that was Scott. He was all he really had, the only person he really could get along with or the only person that would put up with his obsessive babbling.  

 

Stiles thought back to his summer when he had little to no luck of figuring out what typical social high school group he would fit into. Stiles of course researched as much as he could about the cliche high school cliques that existed, but his results were inconclusive. He did know for a fact that his new taste in music resonated with him. He had a new found passion for the post punk era of music and the bands the time period had to offer. He wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to be apart of the group that idolized these bands just yet though.

 

After putting his stuff away in his locker, Scott had finally found him. Stiles wondered just what took the boy so much, but there was a glint in Scott’s eyes he hadn’t seen before, but he had a hunch he knew exactly what it was.

 

Scott greeted Stiles with a wave and approached him. “Hey dude, sorry I took so long finding you. I was out front and there was this...this girl and I was just mesmerized. This is like a love at first sight situation dude. I couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to her yet, but she's the one. I can tell.” Scott said, puppy dog eyes extra cute today Stiles noted.

Stiles sometime wished he could be as carefree as the McCall boy, but he always overanalyzed things and on top of that was plagued with ADHD. “Thats cool bro. You’ll have to point her out to me later. Then we can work on a game plan for setting up the perfect opportunity for you to ask her out.” Stiles said trying to seem supportive for his best friend.

 

It was almost time for the bell to ring and Stiles was just about to head with Scott to their shared homeroom before a group of people walked by that caught Stiles’ attention immediately. Stiles hadn’t expected there to be any of this social group at Beacon Hills High, but there they were. There they were indeed, he thought to himself. Both admiring the social group as well as admiring the looks of what seemed to be the leader of the group. Stiles was in fact awestruck by the goth clique of Beacon Hills.

 

Comprised of what Stiles deduced to be mostly Juniors, Stiles spotted a group of 5 people dressed in all black. Stiles barely had recognized most of them since the last time he had seen them a couple years prior when they too were in middle school. The first he noticed besides the leader was none other than Erica Reyes. She had a marvelous looking rat's nest hair, dyed jet black. She sported a black and deep red long sleeve top with draped sleeves resembling that of Morticia Addams. It complimented the asymmetrical layered skirt she was wearing. Along with that she sported ghost white makeup. He noticed she also had no eyebrows, but in fact she had two skulls drawn on where her normal eyebrows would start.

 

The next he noticed was the man immediately to her left, arm around her waist as they walked. Boyd was the name Stiles and everyone else knew him by and whoever didn’t call him Boyd was in for trouble. Stiles could respect that though, on account of him preferring people not call him by his first name. He along with everyone else in the group were dressed similar, all black, makeup, and accessories galore. Stiles recognized Isaac Lahey and thought it was kind of funny the kid hadn’t grown out of his scarf phase, just upgraded to dark cool looking scarves. The leader, Derek Hale, had a sleek looking trench that hit just before the knees as well as other dark clothing that completed the outfit. It did things to Stiles. Things he doesn't want to think of with Scott nearby.

 

Scott chose this time to speak up. “Who were they?” Scott said breaking the silence and snapping Stiles out of his trance.

 

Stiles regained his composure and responded to his friend. “Dude that was Derek Hale. Remember he’s just a few years older than us. Then there was Erica Reyes, Boyd, and Isaac Lahey. Remember, we were in 6th grade when they were in 8th.” Stiles said just as the first bell rang warning them that class was about to start.

 

Scott and Stiles made their way to their homework and Stiles didn’t think he would have made a decision so soon into the year, but after seeing that group of people in their attire. It only confirmed Stiles suspicions about his interest in the Goth subculture. It had started with dabbling in their music genre, but after seeing a goth in person, he wanted in on that. He wanted to have friends that could share his music interests. He liked the look of the fashion. He wanted to gain the confidence that Derek and his gang had to wear those clothes and makeup.

 

Stiles pondered for the rest of the day how to he would approach the group. Stiles knew he didn’t want to go into things half cocked. He didn’t want to show up to school in mediocre looking goth attire and be torn to shreds by the student body as well as Derek’s group. No, he wanted advice and tips. He wanted to be friends with the group and learn from them. He didn’t know how, but he knew who he would approach. Fear rose in his stomach, but Erica was someone who he was always nice to, so hopefully she would be his ticket in. Siouxsie and the Banshees played softly in his room as he laid in bed, soon to drift off to sleep. Stiles totally didn’t dream of pale makeup covered skin accented with stubble and a strong jawline and a trench coat that hugged him in all the right places. He guessed Scott wasn’t the only one that had found someone of interest.


End file.
